


Afterglow

by writing_everyday



Series: Lover [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: Blaine's a solo artist and sometimes he fights with his boyfriend, Kurt.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Lover [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860202
Kudos: 18





	Afterglow

Punch. 

_“Elliott’s just a friend, we’ve been over this.”_

Punch.

_“He invited me to his band’s gig this weekend.”_

Punch.

_“It was a kiss on the cheek, you worry too much.”_

Punch. 

Blaine Anderson didn’t get much time to go to the gym while he was on tour. His life was mostly spent on a bus. So, he longed for the cities where he played more than one night because that meant hotel rooms and hotels meant gyms. Still, he didn’t consider himself to be a “gym rat” but he liked to stay fit or so he told interviewers when asked about it. The real reason he liked going was to box. Boxing was the best way to release pent up feelings. Well, other than songwriting. Occasionally, Blaine needed to do both in order to focus.

It had been four hours since his fight with Kurt. 

Kurt. The love of his life. His soulmate. The only person who made him feel cherished, safe, and loved every single moment of every single day. The person he hurt. His mistakes led to this. The one he shouted at over Skype. 

Punch. 

Picturing the punching bag as the things or people he was angry at often helped. Right now, the bag was himself. He was the enemy. The villain. 

No one told him being away from Kurt was going to hurt this much. No one said, “Hey Blaine you’ll miss your boyfriend so much that you’ll spend nights crying yourself to sleep because you can’t hear his voice before you go to sleep due to time zones.” Why didn’t anyone warn him about the gigantic ache in his chest whenever he turned to tell Kurt something and remember he wasn’t there?

Punch. 

There was no one else in the gym. One, it was just after midnight. Which meant the gym had been specially opened for Blaine to use. Perks of being famous. Two, it was a security risk to box with anyone else, which meant outside the glass doors were two of his bodyguards. 

Boxing wasn’t helping anymore. He could still hear Kurt’s broken voice while he swore Elliot was only a friend. He remembered the look on Kurt’s face while Blaine accused him of cheating. 

Blaine removed his gloves and grabbed his phone. He tried to ignore the fact that Kurt hadn’t texted him back and dialed his assistant’s number. 

“Stacy,” he said. 

“Blaine, you’re the best boss in the world but I am tired. Why are you calling me?”

“Come down to the gym and bring my guitar.”

She sighed but said she’d be right down. 

_I blew things out of proportion, now you're blue  
Put you in jail for something you didn't do  
I pinned your hands behind your back, oh  
Thought I had reason to attack, but no_

The gym had surprisingly good acoustics, Blaine thought, strumming his guitar. Stacy was sitting on a weight lifting bench with her head in her hands barely keeping her eyes open. 

“You can go to bed,” he told her, not for the first time. 

“Not until you explain this,” she replies, gesturing to the gym. 

“I came to box.” 

She lifted her head. “At midnight?” 

“Couldn’t sleep, I guess.” Blaine shrugged. 

Stacy stared at him waiting for a better excuse or preferably the real reason. 

“I think Kurt wants to break up with me,” he admitted. 

Her eyes widened. More awake than she had been just a minute ago. She stood up and walked over to Blaine. He looked up at her with a frown. Stacy reached out to him like she was about to hug him but instead raised her hand to slapped him across the face.

“What the fuck?” he exclaimed, pressing his right hand up to his cheek in disbelief. “I thought you were going to hug me.”

Stacy walked back over to the bench she was sitting on earlier. “Oh, grow up,” she said, crossing her legs. “We both know this is probably your fault so what did you do to your perfectly wonderful boyfriend?”

Blaine sat cross-legged on the black form floor. He hugged his guitar to his chest like a one might hold a teddy bear for comfort. The flooring had speckles of colors scattered throughout; one shade of blue was the extra color of Kurt’s eyes. 

Stacy tapped her foot though it may no sound. “I’m waiting, Anderson.”

_Fighting with a true love is boxing with no gloves  
Chemistry 'til it blows up, 'til there's no us  
Why'd I have to break what I love so much?  
It's on your face, and I'm to blame, I need to say_

Blaine sighed. Stacy has become more than just his assistant. They worked together for almost six years. He remembered meeting her because she was in one of Kurt’s college classes. Kurt has decided to take a Public Relations class because he thought knowing marketing skills would help him be able to market himself better. He also had been selling some of his original designs online for some extra money so he was putting his PR skills to use. 

The two of them had been paired up for an assignment that fall. Blaine invited her to stay for dinner. They were friends but lost touch after Kurt graduated and Stacy found a job out of state. As Blaine’s singing career picked up, his manager suggested he found himself a trusted assistant. Even offered up some companies so Blaine could interview people. Instead of browsing a list of potential hires he didn’t know, Blaine called Stacy. She was working for the same company that had hired her right after graduating but was willing to take Blaine on as a side gig. 

She began taking on fewer responsibilities at work and doing more for Blaine. Soon enough, Blaine was paying her more than her previous salary so she left for good. They’ve been together ever since. 

The point being, Stacy knew a lot about Blaine’s personal life and she was friends with Kurt. They had gotten back in contact once Stacy started working for Blaine. Even hung out when Blaine was in New York. 

“Are you ready to own up to the phone call I overheard?” she asked. “We’re sharing a wall you know.”

“Okay, so I yelled at him.” 

“You accused him of cheating. Don’t you know how much that man loves you? 26 years old and you’re acting like you’re 17,” Stacy said. “You know people can’t actually steal significant others right? Both parties must choose to cheat. Kurt would never do that.” 

“I know he wouldn’t,” Blaine said, quietly. 

“So, what are you going to do?” 

“Do you think he’ll break up with me?” 

“He loves you.” 

“People in love don’t always stay together.” 

“Not every couple is your parents, you know?” Stacy told him.

“And not every couple is yours.”

Stacy had the decency to blush. 

“My moms are pretty great and I think they’re a great example of a happy couple.”

“My parents were never supposed to have a baby let alone two,” Blaine said. “Their divorce was awful.”

“Blaine.” Stacy was by his side again, their knees were touching. “You are not your parents.” 

He looked up at her. 

“Couples fight. It’s healthy and natural. I didn’t mean it was all your fault earlier and I’m sorry if I made you feel like it was. No matter how one-sided a fight may seem, it takes two to tango.” Stacy grabbed his right hand to hold. “You both riled the other up. You both said things you regret. Most importantly, you both love each other and want to make this work.” 

There’s a pause in their conversation before Stacy repeated her question, “So what are _you_ going to do?”

“Sleep, we have a show tomorrow.”

They walked back up to their rooms in silence. 

_Hey  
It's all me in my head  
I'm the one who burned us down  
But it's not what I meant  
Sorry that I hurt you  
I don't wanna do, I don't wanna do this to you  
I don't wanna lose, I don't wanna lose this with you  
I need to say, hey  
It's all me, just don't go  
Meet me in the afterglow_

Blaine didn’t go to sleep like he told Stacy. He was up writing down lyrics to a new song. Most of the time Blaine worked with co-writers but this one he knew he needed to write himself. It was for Kurt. The words had to come from Blaine. There are no co-writers for real apologies. 

The next day, he was more nervous than he usually was before a show. Blaine kept seeing Kurt in the crowd when he peeked from backstage even though he knew Kurt was in Lima visiting his dad and not in San Francisco. Still, those baby blues were haunting. It wasn’t a surprise to see them in the crowd when he saw them every time he closed his eyes. 

“30 seconds, Anderson.” Stacy clapped a hand on his left shoulder. “Break a leg.” 

He smiled at her. 

About halfway through his shows, Blaine liked to slow it down. 

“Hi everyone,” he said walking over to a black stool stage crew had set up on center stage. “I hope you don’t mind if I switch things up.” 

The crowd cheered. Blaine chuckled away from the microphone. Another stage crew member came from backstage to hand him an acoustic guitar. 

They cheered again. 

“This song isn’t one I’ve played a lot,” he said, “actually I’ve never even sung it live before. I wrote it last night so I hope you don’t mind if it’s a little rusty.” 

The crowd made it clear they didn’t mind at all. 

“It’s for someone who’s really close to me, who I hurt recently.” He paused, closing his eyes and seeing Kurt. “If you all could do me a favor, I’d like to make sure he hears this song. Could you film it for me?”

A stadium of thousands answered: “yes!”

He strummed his guitar, tuning it just right, while they all geared up their devices. He was sure some people were going live for their followers while others were choosing to film it and post it to their social platforms later tonight after the show. 

“It’s called ‘Afterglow’,” Blaine told them. “I hope you like it.” 

_It's so excruciating to see you low  
Just wanna lift you up and not let you go  
This ultraviolet morning light below  
Tells me this love is worth the fight, oh  
I lived like an island, punished you with silence  
Went off like sirens, just crying  
Why'd I have to break what I love so much?  
It's on your face, don't walk away, I need to say_

When the show ended, Stacy gave Blaine a huge hug once he was backstage. 

“You were amazing tonight,” she told him.

He smiled. “Thanks. Off to LA then?”

“Not yet,” she replied. “There’s someone here to see you.”

“What?” His eyebrows pulled together in confusion. “Who?”

“In your dressing room.” With that final statement, Stacy disappeared to help direct the cleanup crew. 

Blaine shook his head and went towards his dressing room. The door was shut so he knocked, which felt weird considering it was his room. He didn’t bother waiting to hear a “come in,” the knock was for courtesy, not permission. 

To say he’s shocked to see Kurt sitting in front of his mirrored vanity would be entirely accurate. 

“Kurt?”

He spun around in the vanity chair. “Hi,” he said.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were with Burt and Carole this weekend.”

Kurt shrugged. “I made a pitstop.” 

“California is one hell of a pitstop.”

“Not if it’s where you are.”

“Kurt…”

“No.” He held up a hand to stop Blaine from continuing and gestured for him to sit on the couch. “You already had your turn and I’m sorry in advance that my apology isn’t in the form of a song. It’s not really my thing, you know?”

“You don’t need to apologize for hanging out with Elliott. He’s your friend and I respect that, it’s my fault that I let my jealousy take over.”

“Okay, but what did I say about it being my turn to talk?” Kurt teased. 

Blaine smiled a little. 

“In all seriousness though, I’m not apologizing for hanging out with my friends. I am sorry, however, that I made you feel neglected enough to be jealous. You are my first priority after myself. Always.”

“I’m higher on the list than your dad, I can’t wait to tell him,” Blaine joked. 

Kurt chuckled. 

“I just miss you so much when we’re apart.” 

“I miss you just as much,” Kurt promised. 

“I know.”

Kurt stood up and sat on the couch next to Blaine. 

“So...are we good now?” he asked. 

“Never better,” Blaine answered. 

_Tell me that you're still mine  
Tell me that we'll be just fine  
Even when I lose my mind  
I need to say  
Tell me that it's not my fault  
Tell me that I'm all you want  
Even when I break your heart_

Kurt was still lying in bed when Blaine got up the next morning. He relished the rare chance to stare at his boyfriend sound asleep beside him. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt’s messy hair and moved them down the boy’s neck lightly touching the bruising he kissed onto Kurt’s skin last night. His hand stopped in the small of Kurt’s naked back and pulled his body closer to Blaine. 

He pressed his face into the space between Kurt’s shoulder and neck. 

“Are you finished?” Kurt asked, his voice quiet and cracking from sleep. 

“Uh, no,” Blaine replied, nuzzling his face deeper. 

Kurt pushed his body off of his. 

“You’re a doofus.”

“But you love me anyway,” Blaine reminded him.

“You goddamn right, I do. I love you.” Kurt kissed him. “I love you.”

He was laying on top of Blaine now staring down at him with those blue eyes Blaine loved so much. Kurt kissed him again.

“I love you,” Blaine told him. 

Kurt just smiled and kissed him again. This time Blaine didn’t let him pull away. He flipped them over and stared down at his boyfriend. His soulmate. The person he wanted to be with forever. He stared at Kurt, unmoving until Kurt once again pushed him off and called him a dork.


End file.
